kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation T.U.R.K.E.Y
Turkey for- Trotting Underaged Rascals Kause Evil Yibber-yabber main operatives- Numbuh 1 -Numbuh 3 -Numbuh 4 themes- wild wild west (very random, i know) ,wild turkeys The fanfic starts on Thanksgiving Day as Numbuh 1 is wakened rudely from his britain styled bed by his up-beat father who is dressed in a indian suit. His father, believing that the indians deserve better, every year, tells sooper-long stories about thanksgiving and junk about the mayflower. As his father starts yammering on about the good ol' days, Numbuh 1 reminds himself that his father was Numbuh 0 and decides that this year, things would be different and Numbuh 1 would prove himself a good son. However, his father keeps talking amongst Nigel who tries to calm his father down making him frustrated as he tells himself it would be a long day. Later, at the Wow Mart, Nigel, dressed in his usual wear, save the indian hat on his head, go shopping for some turkey. As the Wow mart opens suddenly, a crowd comes from nowhere and his father announces a stampede of shoppers are coming. Later, at the Wow Mart, Nigel, dressed in his usual wear, save the indian hat on his head, go shopping for some turkey. As the Wow mart opens suddenly, a crowd comes from nowhere and his father announces a stampede of shoppers are coming. The crowd comes running like a herd of buffalo and Nigel is chased into the door and accidentally bumps into Chad. Chad is annoyed to see Numbuh 1 here and replies to Numbuh 1's quizzical look that he works in the Wow Mart for extra money. Numbuh 1 suspicious decides to pretend he believes what Chad says and backs away slowly, only to be run over by a crowd of shoppers. Nigel meets up with his father who, cheerful, gives Nigel a shopping list just as he jumps onto a shopping cart and rolls away like a cowboy jumping on a bronco as western music plays. *when western music would play, this asterisk will be the symbol. Nigel uses various 2x4 technology such as plunger guns with plungers tied to ropes to grab items and even use mustard and ketchup guns to fend of crazed shoppers. Nigel, amongst a crowd of zombie shoppers meets Numbuh 2 and they both ask what they're doing here. They both respond saying that they’re parents want to shop here and they both have a chuckle. Suddnely, a random mother jumps at Numbuh 1 claming that she needs a turkey which Numbuh 1 has in his hands. Numbuh 2 helps fend off the zombie shoppers and gives Numbuh 1 a lift which gives him the boost to jump ontop of a shelf of food. Suddenly, the turkey in his hands turns into an actual living turkey and Numbuh 1 is surprised. The tukery steals Numbuh 1's glasses and Numbuh 1 attempts to shoot gumballs at the turkey but without his sunglasses, is blind and falls into a crowd of shoppers. Hoever as the zombie shoppers attack Nigel, Monty Uno comes in (nigel's father) swinging on a rope * and saves Nigel.he crowd comes running like a herd of buffalo and Nigel is chased into the door and accidentally bumps into Chad. Chad is annoyed to see Numbuh 1 here and replies to Numbuh 1's quizzical look that he works in the Wow Mart for extra money. Numbuh 1 suspicious, decides to pretend he believes what Chad says and backs away slowly, only to be run over by a crowd of shoppers. Nigel meets up with his father who, cheerful, gives Nigel a shopping list just as he jumps onto a shopping cart and rolls away like a cowboy jumping on a bronco as western music plays. *when western music would play, this asterik will be the symbol. Nigel uses various 2x4 technology such as plunger guns with plungers tied to ropes to grab items and even use mustard and ketchup guns to fend of crazed shoppers. Nigel, amongsta crowd of zombie shoppers meets Numbuh 2 and they both ask what they're doing here. They both respond saying that theyre parents want to shop here and they both have a chuckle. Suddnely, a random mother jumps at Numbuh 1 claming that she needs a turkey which Numbuh 1 has in his hands. Numbuh 2 helps fend off the zombie shoppers and gives Numbuh 1 a lift which gives him the boost to jump ontop of a shelf of food. Suddnely, the turkey in his hands turns into an actual living turkey and Numbuh 1 is surprised. The tukery steals Numbuh 1's glasses and Numbuh 1 attempts to shoot gumballs at the turkey but without his sunglasses, is blind and falls into a crowd of shoppers. Hoever as the zombie shoppers attack Nigel, Monty Uno comes in (nigel's father) swinging on a rope * and saves Nigel.